FIRE!!
|number=NECM-12028 |format=CDA |date=April 24, 2002 |price=1250 }} FIRE!! is the opening theme for the anime Digimon Frontier and was released as a single. Lyrics Japanese= Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara Saki ni iku ze tsugi no frontier Kanau sa kanau Hakkaten wo mo sugu da ze Dekiru dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda Burn up'n go Gomibako o tobikoeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte get a fire power Giragira to moeagare hitomi no chikara Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power Michi ga michi teru Frontier e Hashiri tsuzekeru nda Kimi o tsurete Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa Iu koto kike nige dashita kanaru my heart Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze Doko kara doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou Wakaru wakaru sa Gimon yamanai kedo ne get up'n go Kaidan o kake noboru saki no aru jidai Takamaru kodou de get a fire power Giragira to teri kaese hadashi no taiyou Makenai atsusa de get a fire power Michi ga michi teru Frontier e Hashiri tsuzekeru nda Kimi o tsurete Gomibako o tobikoeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte get a fire power Giragira to moeagare hitomi no chikara Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power Michi ga michi teru Frontier e Hashiri tsuzekeru nda Kimi o tsurete |-| German= Fahr bis zum Horizont immer weiter bleib niemals stehen denn alle Grenzen kannst du überwinden Das Feuer brennt in dir und du kannst dein Ziel schon sehen denn du fühlst grenzenlos du kannst die Antwort finden Es kommt der Tag an dem du siehst wie die ganze Erde unter dir zerbricht du hast Mut und du spürst, dass dein Weg dich nur in eine Richtung führt bis in das Licht ! Das Feuer in deinen Augen ist das Signal, dass du gewinnst deine Kraft wird explodieren, wenn der Kampf beginnt Du wirst weiter bis an die Grenzen gehen und schon bald kommt der Moment Du bist längst bereit, weil in dir das Feuer brennt Es ist das Abenteuer das Freunde niemals trennt denn wir fühlen das Feuer dass immer in uns brennt. Fahr bis zum Horizont denn du weißt, was dich dort erwartet du kannst die Zukunft sehn du mußt ihr nur entgegengehn Es ist so wie ein Spiel und die Regeln stellst du selber auf wenn du nur an dich glaubst und auf deine Stärke baust Vor dir liegt die neue Zeit und das Risiko scheint zu groß für dich du hast Mut weil du spürst, daß dein Weg dich nur in eine Richtung führt bis in das Licht ! Das Feuer in deinen Augen ist das Signal, dass du gewinnst deine Kraft wird explodieren, wenn der Kampf beginnt Du wirst weiter bis an die Grenzen gehen und schon bald kommt der Moment Du bist längst bereit, weil in dir das Feuer brennt Es ist das Abenteuer das Freunde niemals trennt denn wir fühlen das Feuer dass immer in uns brennt. Track List Song Appearances Category:Frontier Music